Awakening (2014)
Awakening 2014 is the fourth event of XAWA's fourth season, and the seventh event to be promoted under the Awakening name. The main event featured Blackheart facing Will Smith in a hardcore match for the vacant XAWA World Heavyweight Championship. Background The main feud for this show is, despite the main event, actually between the warring co-commissioners, Blackheart and Nightmare. After Blackheart successfully defended the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship against both Nightmare and Cyrus Mason at Derailed, and successful title defenses against both Mason and Kitana over the weeks following, Nightmare booked himself to face Blackheart, with Blackheart requesting it be a Texas Death Match. Nightmare would win the match, following which Cyrus Mason, who was officiating, quit. Nightmare would not only vacate the title the next week, he would name Will Smith the number one contender and bring back Mason, who could not quit under stipulation on his contract. Nightmare started to announce a tournament to find Smith's opponent at Awakening, but Blackheart interrupted and put his rematch clause into effect, putting him in the main event with Smith. In addition, Blackheart added the stipulation that if he lost the match, he'd have an immediate match with Nightmare at Red, White & Bruised to decide a full 100% commissioner, and that he could never challenge for the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship again as long as Nightmare is commissioner. As a condition of this stipulation, the ultimatum stating that Nightmare and Blackheart could not touch each other was lifted, and Nightmare was not allowed to make decisions by himself in the role of commissioner, with all ideas having to be approved by both he and Blackheart. The next week on LiveWire, a six-man tag match took place between Blackheart, Smith and Kitana, and Mason, Santos Yama, and a returning Deacon Storm (for the first time since losing the World title to Blackheart) as referee. Storm would hit Nightmare, the special referee, with a stop sign, tag out and leave, effectively costing their team the match. The next week, Administrative would place Nightmare and Will Smith in a tag team match against Blackheart and Mason, who would eventually win, but not without some turmoil, and a misplaced superkick by American Hillbilly. The main feud on the undercard involves The Ogre, or Chaos Zero, and Taven. Taven faced Chaos Zero on ShOcK! Old School, injuring him to the point where the referee had to call the match out of concern for Zero's safety. As Zero was being carried out, Taven attacked the first responders, grabbed the board Zero was being carried out on and slammed it into his head and buried him under it. Backstage, Blackheart and the rest of the roster, out of concern for Zero, checked on him. Blackheart reported his neck was broken. Smith came in with Ogre's mask, saying it was the only way to save him. Blackheart told the others they needed to get out of there, because when he puts the mask on, Zero would no longer be and it would be too dangerous. Results Talent * Shawn Havoc * The Alien * Taven * The Ogre * Cyrus Mason * Kitana * Starr Mason * Xander * Nightmare * Deacon Storm * Will Smith * Blackheart Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2014 Category:Awakening Category:Supercards featuring Shawn Havoc Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring Taven Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Kitana Category:Supercards featuring Starr Mason Category:Supercards featuring Xander Category:Supercards featuring Nightmare Category:Supercards featuring Deacon Storm Category:Supercards featuring Will Smith Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Television Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA International Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match